Danny's promise to Sam
by Childremake
Summary: It's been two years sense Danny saved the world and things have been going smooth. Sam gets taking over and remembers what happen. Can Danny make her feel safe again? Maybe, with the right touch *Wink* read and find out.


It has 2 years since Danny saved the world and let out his secret. Danny is 18 standing 5' 11" in his ghost form fighting with Skulker in the sky. As the two are fighting Danny hits him with a plasma ray that sends Skulker flying throw the sky and lands on a roof of an apartment on his back. Danny fly's over to him and land on the roof and walks to Skulker. "Come on Skulker. How many time are we going to do this? It all ends the same way." *points thermos at Skulker* Skulker roles on his hands and knees facing away from Danny. "Maybe so, but one day I will get my prize." Skulker kicks his heel back right into Danny's gut. Danny goes flying back hitting the rim wall on the roof. Skulker stands and fly's away "next time, ghost child!"

Danny tries to stand quickly "Skulker! AAAA!" *puts hand where Skulker kicked* He looks down and moves his hand "shit. Blood. *try's to walk* I gotta get home *falls to one knee* Fuck." Danny looks over the apartments and recognized the street. "Sam's house is close." *looks at the wound* Danny wound is pouring out blood. "Shit. I hope she's awake." Sam was on her computer that night trying to finish a homework assignment; it's their last year in high school and not long before the end of it. Sam feel asleep at the foot of bed with her head next to her laptop and her feet on the pillows, one hands hangs off the bed the other is under her head. The only light in her room is a lamp on the far bed side table. With a clock under it that reads 12:37am.

Danny phases through the wall into Sam's room. "Sam." Danny reappears and placing his feet on the ground and walks to Sam's bed holding his wound. "Sam. Sam." *Sam's eyes open* "Sam I need your help." *Danny falls to his knees* Danny turns away and leans his back against bed. Sam jumps out of bed and kneels to the right of Danny. "Danny, what happen?" "Skulker, is an " Danny tries to laugh at his comment but his face turns back into pain. "Hold on, I have a first-aid kit in the bathroom." Sam jumps over Danny's legs and runs to the bathroom. Danny turns to watch her run from his side. Her black hair reaches a little below her shoulder blades, she's wearing a purple tank top that softly hugs her waist, her smooth curves, and size C breast, and black board shorts that hang by her upper thigh.

Hearing the bathroom cabinets open and close bring attention back to his wound. Sam came running back to his side. "Sam. Why do you a first-aid kit?" "Incase my boyfriend isn't paying attention and gets himself hurt." Sam smiles at Danny and pulls out the bandages, Danny can't help but smile back. "Okay, Danny I need you to take off your shirt off and lay flat." Danny changes back to normal and makes his shirt invisible to remove it and scoots down away from the bed. Sam places a pillow under his head and moves his hand. "The bleeding looks like it's gone down." She takes wet cloth to wipe the blood away. *Danny grunts* "Sorry. Did it hurt?" "No, it's cold" *Sam gasps out a smile* "Well do keep it down I would rather not wake my parents." Sam said as she smiles at Danny. Danny smiles.

Sam puts a dry cloth on the wound to apply pressure and rips piece of tape. "So. How did this happen?" "Well I was about to put Skulker in the thermos when this wild light appeared out of no wear and *Sam interrupts* "He surprised you didn't he." "Yea, I didn't know there was a knife in his boot." *Sam removes the cloth and puts the bandage on the wound and applies tape * "I though your ghost power helped you heal." "They do but, this is pretty deep. So I'm hoping that if its patch up it will take less time." "How long do you think?" "Couple hours *Danny yawned* maybe." "Okay, I'm done but don't move around too much." Sam helps Danny off the floor "Don't worry Sam, I won't." They lock eyes and lean into a kiss. Sam's hand move from his back sliding their way under his arms and across his peck to end at the back of his neck at the edge of his hair line. While Danny's hands make their way along her sides and cross at her lower back.

They part lips to breath. They put their foreheads together. Danny starts to speak softly. "How often do we actually get to be alone?" Sam lifts her head and with a smirk she says "you mean with school, parents, ghost hunting, and Tucker. Rarely." Sam steps back holding Danny's hands "stay the night, your hurt and you won't get far if a ghost comes. *Danny face turns really red* *Sam notices Danny's red face* relax Danny. I have a king size bed there is more than enough room for us not to touch." Danny signed at that last part. Sam leans to his ear and whispers "Unless you want to" and blew in his ear. Danny's whole body stiffens, Sam giggles and turns around "I was only kidding. I don't want your wound to open." She bend down to pick up the first-aid kit and the wet bloody cloth. Danny turns to sit on the side of bed watching as she makes her way the bathroom.

Danny turns his body to lie on the bed. Sam comes out the bathroom and crawls across the bed to help him under the covers. "Sam I can get it." "Shut up, and just accept my help." Danny smirks and moves his legs under the covers. Sam crawls back to her side to turns off the lamp and gets under the covers. Danny and Sam are only a body away from each other. There was 2min of silence when Sam turned to lie on her back and looked at Danny "o, Danny if my parents come in at any time turn invisible." Danny looked at her "your parents still don't like me. Even after I saved the world?" "Well they liked you for a while, but then they thought you would become a really big target and put me danger or all the fame would go to your head and you would leave or cheat on me with some floosy." "Sam, I would never *Sam interrupts by placing her hand softly across his cheek* I know." Sam turns her body to face him, and they both drifted off to sleep.

*Alarm goes off* Danny is the first to open his eyes. He reaches over to the sound and picks up Sam's phone and hits the snooze at 7:45am. He looks over to Sam to see her close to him. Her cute nose just above his shoulder, her right hand on his left collar bone her arm across his chest her another arm laid flat next his. Her right leg stretched bent across his right leg almost even with his waist and her left leg somehow moved a little beneath his right and a sweet spice aroma came from her. He moves his hand for her leg. He sets his hand on her smooth thigh and softly cresses back and forth carful not wake her. Danny thinks to himself "so soft. Does she put on lotion? No way, Sam doesn't put that on, that to girly for her *Sam quietly groans and moves her leg up more on his waist.* Shit." Danny looks her at Sam's face to see that has one eye open. Danny will a grin says. "You know that's creepy to wake up too."

Sam smile and nuzzled into Danny shoulder. "Yea, well you didn't wake up to me. You woke up to the alarm and started to rub my thigh." "You don't mind that I was doing that." "Danny we're 18 and dating, besides it feels good." "Really. Hey do you wear lotion?" Sam leans up with a 'the fuk' face. Danny goes "What?" Sam responds "It's the shaving cream I use, it moisturized the skin while I shave." Sam makes her way out the bed and to her draws pulls out and black dress and purple leggings she walks to the bed and sets her down on her side and walks to Danny side. "How's your wound?" Danny looks at her "o, yea *Danny stands up*" Sam pulls the tape away and the bandage with it. Danny looks at Sam "see, it's gone." Sam looks up at Danny and places her hand on his collar bone and slides up to the back of his neck playing with his hair. "I'm glad." Sam and Danny both lean in to kiss when they are interrupted by Sam's mother knocking on her door.

Danny turns invisible, as Sam's mother enters "Samantha, you awake." Sam twist her ankles to face her "no mother this is a hologram of me, the real me is still in the bed sleeping." "O quit that you. I need to talk to you. You know how your grandmother is the owner of the company and well with her old age we are worried about her, and she has a conference in Colorado. *Grandma Manson from another room* "WHOO, Spark it up!" Sam smirks "yea, you might need to watch her. You wouldn't want her to have all the fun." "Sam listen, I and your father are going to be gone all weekend, and that means no parties, no drinking and NO Danny Phantom. Understood?!" "Yes, mother. I get it. You can leave me room now." Grandma Manson screams from the other room "You leave that girl alone and let her get ready for school." Sam's mother walks to door and closed it behind her.

"Danny you still here?" Danny reappears. "Yea. Your mother really doesn't like me." Sam wraps her arms around his neck and kisses him, he kisses back wrapping his arm around the middle of her back. They part Sam looks at him "she said no Phantom but she didn't say Fenton." They Smile and kiss again. She parts the kiss and tells Danny "shouldn't you head home before someone knows you're not there." Danny hard sighs *grunts* looks at Sam "Damn." Sam gives him a peck "see you at school, hero." And walks to her clothes on the other side of the bed. Danny watches her walk away and transform into a ghost and phases through the wall and flies home ignoring that his ghost since went off thinking it was a petty ghost.

Danny showers and grabs breakfast and flies to school thinking to himself "Started the day waking up to the girl of my dreams only to spend the rest of the night with her too." Danny smiles hard to himself and does some twist in the air before landing in front of the school where Tucker is waiting at 8:35 every morning. "Hey, Tucker what's up." *reaches out for hand shake* Tucker looks at Danny all worried like. *Grabbing Danny's hand* "You ok man. You're never happy to go to school in the morning." Danny looks at Tucker and smiles "I'm just happy." Sam walks from around the corner Danny runs to her a gives her a big kiss. He pulls back "Good morning beautiful" Sam at a daze of what just hit her lips, she comes to "hey Danny."

"Sorry, I'm just really happy to see you Sam." Danny and Sam just both smile and look at each other. Tucker intervenes "hey guys, don't mean to ruin the moment but class is gonna start soon." The three of them walk to class together. Near the end of third period almost time for lunch. The three wait patiently for the bell to ring. Mr. Lancer has been pulled up to teach the senior English class. "Okay, class pass up last night's homework." Danny ghost since goes off. "Mr. Fenton. Do you have your homework or was there another ghost attack that you just couldn't get it done." Danny just looks up at Lancer and gives him a smirk. "I see. We'll have it done by tomorrow, and pull out your notebooks I have some quick notes you all need for next weeks test." Danny ghost senses goes off and he stands up "umm, Mr. Lancer, there's a ghost so I gotta go." Mr. Lancer turns to Danny "how do I know you're not just doing this to get out of taking notes." On queue a random person runs by the window. "GHOST!" Mr. Lancer with a blank stare just points at the window "just go." Danny jump from the desk and transform "thank you" and flies away. As Tucker and Sam start to get up Mr. Lancer turns to them "nope, I'm sure young Daniel will be fine without you both. Unless you two want to spend another year with me." Both Tucker and Sam sit down and take notes for the next 10 min before the bell rings.

*Bell rings* Tucker stretches and claps his hand and starts to rubbing them together. "Finally lunch the most wonderful part of the day almost gonna miss it when we graduate." Sam looks at Tucker "you're gonna miss this I can't wait to get away from all these controlling, social standing, Neanderthals." Tucker gets ahead of her "I said almost, beside were else can you get a pre made for 2.50." Sam rolls her eyes as they enter the cafeteria. They grab their food and head for the table as Sam sits down Skulker phases throught the floor into Sam. Tucker looks at Sam. "Sam. Are you all right?" Skulker looks up "o, better than alright." Tucker snaps up "you're not Sam!" Skulker flips the table on top of Tucker. "HA. For a high school girl, she's got some muscle, I can see why the ghost boy likes the girl." Danny phases throw the roof "What's going on?" Paulina steps in "there's a ghost inside Sam!" Danny turns to her "Sam!" Skulker looks Danny "hello ghost boy." Danny gets in position to tackle Skulker out Sam but Skulker pulls out a gun to Sam's head.

Danny stops mid flite. Skulker smiles "you know I've had these guns for a while and what I gather is that they just hurt ghost, but wonder what would happen with a point blank shot to a human girl would do." Danny with a very angry look "It would hurt you too Skulker." Skulker cracks a smile and with Sam's other hand he points at Danny "your right it would hurt, but I'm already dead. Are you sure you want her to be the same." Danny stop and floats down to touch the ground "please don't hurt her." "o I won't, at least not yet. Some bate is good dead or alive." Danny exclaims "What do you want?!" "You know what I want ghost child. Meet me in the forest area east outside of town. *Skulker starts to float up in Sam's body* If you don't show I could always use a slave. HAHAHAHAHAHA!" Skulker phases through the ceiling, and flies off.

Tucker finally gets out from behind the table and walks to Danny brushing himself off. Danny is just standing looking where she just was. Tucker places his hand on his shoulder "don't worry we'll get her back. If he wants a fight he'll get one." Danny without even looking "no, just me" "but Danny" "trust me Tuck, it won't be much of fight." Danny then turns around and flies off east to face Skulker.

Skulker phases out of Sam throwing her 5 feet from the ground causing her to tuck and role in the dirt. "I have to say you have gotten complacent girl. Did you think that just because you're dating the ghost boy you will be safe from harm?" Sam gets to her knees and manages to stand "well you know what they say Skulker, every dog has his day." Skulker looks down at Sam "yes and today is not yours." Skulker points gun at Sam "Skulker!" Danny came flying in and hit him so hard it threw him a half a mile. Danny flies down to Sam "Sam! You alright?" He goes in to hug her, she stops him "I'm fine. Go get Skulker." "Sam." Danny nods and as he is about to take flight Sam grabs Danny face and gives him a heavy kiss. "You're right he is an ass." Danny smiles and takes flight to find Skulker. Just as Danny predicted it wasn't much of a fight Danny hit him with a one two on the ground to find Sam over him with a plasma gun. Skulker mutter "where did you get…" Sam blank stares at him "come near me or Danny again you'll find more than just a plasma pistol." Sam pulls the trigger. Skulker's mask is destroy and he tries to run only to be sucked into a thermos Danny's holding.

Danny picks up Sam bridle style and takes her home. "Are you sure you're okay Sam?" Danny asked as he set her down at her door step. Sam turned to look at Danny and shot him a fake smile "yea I'm fine. I just want to be alone for a while okay." Danny with a worried look on his face "yea, okay I'll check on you after school." Sam unlocks her front door and goes inside. Danny flies back to the school to meet up with Tucker. "Hey man. You're back in time for 4th. Where's Sam?" "She wasn't right so I took her home." "Not right, what do you mean. She's been over taken before, what's up." "I don't know Tucker but I'm gonna check on her after school before our rounds." "Yea, sounds good." Tucker and Danny both walk to class.

School finally lets out Tucker goes to his rounds on the west side of town. Danny takes flight to Sam's house, but has to take out some ghost along the way. He rings her door bell. No answer so he flies to her room he peeks his head in and sees her sitting at her desk in a bathrobe. Its smells of the same sweet spice that he woke up too. Danny starts to walk towards her "Sam, are you okay you haven't been answering me or Tuckers texted." He places his hand on her shoulder and he gets shocked to hell. Danny falls to the floor in a daze. He hears Sam's voice he could feel her hands on his chest shaking him gently. "Danny. Danny wake up." Danny starts to regain his focus he looks up and sees Sam's worried face and the Spectre Deflector next to her side. Danny gets a couple blinks in and sits up, He holds his head "man Sam, couldn't you hear me." "No I had my headphones on in the laptop. I just now see you and Tuckers texted. Are you ok?" Danny stands up rubbing the back of head looking down "yea I'll be fine but Sam you've been acting weird since.. *Danny looks at Sam and realized that her bathrobe is open rather wide and he can see her perfectly placed boobs pushed against each other behind her black laced bra*

Sam looks at Danny with a confused look and she follows his eyes to her bathrobe *sigh* she closes her bathrobe and is red in the face, so is Danny. "You were saying something." Danny looks back at her face and clears his throat "yea ,uuuuu. Right you've been acting strange ever since I drop you off. Is something bothering you?" Sam took a deep breath a walk to her laptop and shut it. "Danny. What's it like to be a ghost? What does it feel like I mean?" Danny transform back to a human and walks to Sam's side. "What brought this up all of a sudden?" Sam turns and clutches to Danny trying to hold back her tears. "Sam?" From inside his chest Sam mutters out. "He was really going to shoot me. Wasn't he." Danny was shocked he pulled her out from his chest "Sam. Are you telling me you remember being taken over?" Sam on the verge tears nods yes.

Danny pulls her in tight and holds her for a while. "Sam listen. I wouldn't let that happen to you. As long as we're together, I promise nothing will happen to you." Sam mutters out "and when your not?" Danny moves his hand from her back to her jaw line and moves her face to face his. "Then I will go every zone to find you and bring you home back to my arms. *a tear goes down Sam's cheek and Danny wipes it away* Sam I'll always be with you." Sam with eyes full of lust places both of her hands on his face and pulls him in for the most passionate kiss they've made so far.

The kiss continues without break or pause for 3mins pushing each other's body back and forth fight for the right angle. Hands going all over exploring each other mad. Sam's bathrobe is hardly holding together hanging from her arms as they reach under Danny shirt feeling ghost fighting body. Sam manages to push him against the wall next to window pulling on his shirt to take it off. He does as commanded and pulls over his head as Sam slips off the robe and takes a step back towards the bed. It was dark in her room even with the candles lit but the setting sun light that peaks through the cracks in the curtains, where Sam was; the sun light glistens off her skin it bent around her legs and hugged the curves in her stomach and grabbed around her breast, her purple lip stain shined in the light and her light purple eyes sparkled. At the one moment she looked like an angel. Danny thought as he made his way towards her. He placed his hand under her jaw and crested his thumb along her jaw line. Sam moved her hand up to meet his touching her. Danny then leaned and gave her a soft passionate kiss Sam's hand reached behind his head pushing him more in her.

Danny leads her to the bed, and lands vertically on the bed, leaving trails of kisses down her neck to the top of her breast on the edge of her bra line. His hand makes its way to the bottom line of her bra he turns it intangible and throws it to the side. *Gasp!* "Danny!" As Sam quickly covers her breast. Danny leans up and smiles "I'm sorry Sam, I just couldn't help but to have more of you. Your beautiful, want to see all of you." Sam glares up at him "that's kind of selfish if ask me." Danny kisses down her stomach to the rim of her matching black laced panties. "Only if it comes to you. Sam." Turning her panties intangible to get them out of the way. He kisses her lower lips just to hear her moan. "Danny" Sam shutters out. Danny grabs her legs and pushes them apart to get a better view. Danny places himself between them and heads back to her face, he moves a strand of hair away from her face, and gives her one last kiss before heading down. Danny positions himself to her lower half, his hands under her thighs and rest on top of her hips. He lets himself in sucking on her lip, making Sam suck in her gut. He begins to lick around her hymen and tongue flicks her clitoris, causing Sam to moan uncontrollable and her body starts move away, but Danny has his arms wrapped around her legs to pull her closer. Danny licks two of his fingers and starts to rub both sides of her clitoris while his tongue teases her entrance. Sam groans. Danny spreads her lips with his hand and enters his tongue in her hole, causing Sam to arch her back and slam back down to the bed, Sam's hands extend away from her breast to grab his arms around her thighs. With Danny's free hand he reaches up to grab her open breast and play with her nipple. Sam lets out a loud moan and rubs his arm up and down and with her other hand she teases his hair. After a while Sam's body starts to shake "Danny, I..Its.." Sam's legs start to squeeze Danny's head Danny pulls them apart and her juices shoot into Danny's mouth. Danny sucks it all in and swallow; releasing her thighs and leans up wiping his face to see all of her. Sam is breathing heavy and has one leg arced up an arm to her side while the other one rest beside her mouth and her black hair laid perfectly along the purple bedspread. He leans in "you know for a sour person you tastes sweet" and hops kisses from her stomach right below her nipple, then starts to have fun with her breast. Sam moans softly and legs are gaining support to move further in him. With one hand Danny reaches for her hand and places it right above her shoulder for support and licks his other hand and starts to rub her inner lips. With his index and his ring finger he spreads the lips and with his middle he begins to push in and out of Sam's pussy. With Sam's free hand she runs through Danny's hair, grips and pulls it. Sam forces Danny to lift his head off her nipple and brushes her hand along his cheek, then down to his chest without breaking eye contact and pushes him out of her to his back. Sam rocks to the top of him, knees on both sides of him, her entrance rides the zipper on his jeans; she can feel how hard he is and wants to tease him. She rocks her hips side to side and leans to kiss him but moves last second to kiss and suck his neck. Danny almost growls, as his hands explore her side to grip her ass. Danny turns his pants intangible and his hard cock slaps her pussy, Sam's gasp rather loud. Danny then gives her a smirk. She smiles and slides down his body till her face is even with his cock. With her thumb she tilts the tip forward and licks from his ball sack up to the top letting it go in her mouth. Danny lets out a breath and tilts his head back, his hands rub back and forth on the bed. Sam's hand and mouth goes up and down on has shaft, her mouth goes further down his shaft Danny's mouth opens and he can't help but move his hips in. Sam gags but continues to suck and lick. After some time Danny lets a moan "Sam. I'm about to.." Danny groans, squeezes the covers and his toes curl. Letting it all go in Sam's mouth. Sam's relaxes and swallows every last drop. She lets off his cock and kisses the head. Danny takes a deep breath and takes Sam's arm and lays her beneath him. The sun is no longer in the sky the candles are the only thing that illuminate the room. The candle light flickers in her eyes. Sam looks up at Danny crystal blue eyes and rubs her hand across his cheek. Danny grabs hold of his cock and places it at her entrance, he slowly enters the head, and watches as Sam's face turned to pain and pleasure. Danny places his arms on either side of her, Sam's hand are holding both sides of his head. Danny reaches for his shirt to levitate to him and hands it to Sam. "Bite this." Sam looks at him "When did you learn to do that?" Danny smiles "Wasn't easy" he places himself back in place, Sam balls up the shirt and bites down Danny moves further in her, seeing her eyes squeeze together but he keeps moving. Then he moves back and forth "Sam you feel amazing." Sam's pain starts to turn into pleasure. Danny pumps in and out of her slowly and starts to pick up speed. Danny rest his elbows below her arms and Sam reaches around and holds his back. "Danny…I'm about to" Danny interrupts "No not yet" Danny them picks up her back and kicks his feet out to where she's sitting on his cock Sam legs wrapped around his waist Danny hands gripped on her shoulders pumping in her Sam moans and groan in pleasure to how deep he is inside her. Danny ramming in and out of her bouncing on the bed Sam moves her hand from around his neck to his shoulders pushing him closer "Danny!" Sam's head kicks back and her walls collapse on Danny's dick and warming liquid squeezes by and Danny can't hold it anymore and let's go of his man juices squirting inside of her until it over fills and drips outside of her opening. Danny's head rest in-between her breast his legs open and pulls himself out. Sam is sitting there rubbing the back of his head. Danny then roles over to the side of her and lies down taking in deep breaths Sam still sitting up lays down and breathes as the cum slowly pours out of her she then roles to her side on top of Danny and they both fall asleep to tomorrow.

**_Six Years Later…_**

Danny and Sam sleeping soundly in bed when Daniella their six year old daughter comes running throw the door and jumping on the bed "Daddy! Daddy! wake up, wake up todays the day!" Danny roles over to his back "alright I'm up, I'm up." And goes back to sleep. Daniella jumps off and pushes him "no you're not. You said you we're going to teach Tommy how to fly and me how to throw a plasma ball.(Tommy is their 4 year old son) Get up!" Sam rolls over and sits up and leans against the back board "Daniella I'll get your father, why don't you help your brother get ready. Ok?" Daniella snaps up with a smile and yells "ok mom" and runs out the room throw the door. Danny then rolls over into Sam's lap his arms reach around to Sam's ass. "Sam the kids want you." Sam places her hand on top of his head "O, no the kids want their ghostly father this time while I go back to sleep." Danny sits up and pulls Sam's hips to where she's now under him "will you help me wake up then." Danny smirks. Sam pushes him to where she's now on top and starts to rub across his chest and abs Sam leans in "how long do you think have until she comes running back in here." Danny meets her lips and gives a nice soft kiss. "I don't know how long does it take for Tommy to get up." Sam leans up to think, then places her hands on his chest and looks at Danny "we have some time." Danny smiles and roles her back over and starts to kiss the opening around her neck and breast just as things start to heat up Daniella runs back in the room "Mom, can you…Dad what are doing?" Danny in a panic turned to her and said "there was a spider." Sam rolls her eyes and gets out of bed "you needed me for something." Daniella looks at her mother "yea, can you help me get Tommy out of bed?" "sure honey, come on Danny get up." Danny sits on his side and said "I'll be in sec." Sam looks at Danny and understood. "Come on dad." "why don't we give your father a minute and go make breakfast too." Daniella smiles and they leave the room together.

~Danny and Sam lived to have three kids and lived happily ever after. The End. Tell what you think and if you like it give me some more Cartoon couple you would me to write about. Thank you for your time. If you hated it…well I don't give a shit. No one forced you to read it, and if they did….Good Job! ;)


End file.
